


In which Bunny got drunk

by SerenityS



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: M/M, POV, awkward make out, yes someone ejaculates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...because of Raffles, of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Bunny got drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by scene from the TV series which was added to the 'Chest of silver' story

I had a very vague recollection of that night. Raffles gave me a hell of a day before and I blame it on him. As for taking an opportunity to fuddle my sordid own I had no one to blame but myself. And the headache was the better part of it, frankly speaking.

Had I or had I not made the greatest mistake that night?

Soon I was going to verify this myself as I found Raffles in my sitting-room. He needed a quiet _pied-a-terre_ before he was coming 'back' from his supposed trip, made up only to fool our fellow inspector (he barely convinced _me_ he was away) and I was happy to subserve (not to fool the poor chap but to help Raffles, of course).

He cheerily wished me a good morning in his usual manner, as if nothing unusual has happened.

As if I wasn't drunk as a fiddler, mumbling rubbish and making Raffles to console me, him sitting at arm's length on my bed.

As if he didn't put a chaste kiss to my temple at the end of his kind and brilliant words.

As if I wasn't clenching desperately at his dressing gown the next moment.

Was it just my imagination?

I looked at Raffles. He was observing me with a curious smile on his lips.

Ah.

Clearly it wasn't.

Now I remembered. I remembered it so vividly I could nearly feel the taste of his cussed lips on my.

If it wasn't my flat I'd cowardly retreat that instant. But I had to put myself together and face the consequences like a decent man. What was left of it, anyway.

Raffles, a man of insight that he was, decided he was going to help me get through the whole mess. He poured two fingers of whiskey and handed me the glass.

— Have some drink, will you? You'll feel better.

— I think I have had enough yesterday. And no, I won't.

— What's the matter, Bunny? — asked Raffles in a jolly voice.

I sat down on the sofa avoiding to look at him.

— I need to make an apology. I don't know if you're... the man of _that_ kind but —

He laughed.

— Please, don't make fun of me, — I asked. — I'm really not in the mood right now.

— My dear fellow! — ejaculated Raffles and landed near me. He took my hand, facing me. — By Jove, you don't have to make any apologies to me.

His voice was soft and endearing but it didn't soothe my soul.

— You don't take this very serious, do you? — I inquired bitterly, looking up at his taking face.

— Oh, Bunny. It is, perhaps, the only thing I take _very_ serious, my dear.

Indeed, he wasn't smiling this time.

— You are a perfect thief, after all, — he added quietly.

He then put my hand to his lips, looking me straight in the eye. My breath's caught. This was yet the most intimate moment we shared together.

I was completely lost for a second or two.

— Now, if you forgive me... — said Raffles. — I was just waiting till you wake up, I need to go back to my rooms and then we can have a good breakfast, will you join me?

— I... sure. I agree. Just give me a minute.

Oh, what a relief, I thought! Once again Raffles amazed me and, by all means, this time it was only for the best.

I, once again, was feeling rather drunk without a mere drop of whiskey and Raffles, that devil, was eyeing me with a great keen.

— Just stop looking at me like this, — I couldn't keep my embarrassment inside anymore.

— I'm actually very hungry. If you don't hurry I'm going to devour anything I find appetizing, — he spoke quickly, smoking a Sullivan.

— Right. Right, — I rambled feeling my ears blush. — Let's go n' have something.

— Oh, sure we will, — said Raffles with a sly smile.

~


End file.
